List of Zorro (1957 TV series) episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Zorro television series that ran from 1957 to 1961. Seasons 1 and 2 are composed of half-hour episodes. Four one-hour specials followed. Episodes Season 1 (1957–58) * 1 1 "Presenting Señor Zorro" October 10, 1957 * 2 2 "Zorro's Secret Passage" October 17, 1957 * 3 3 "Zorro Rides to the Mission" October 24, 1957 * 4 4 "The Ghost of the Mission" October 31, 1957 * 5 5 "Zorro's Romance" November 7, 1957 * 6 6 "Zorro Saves a Friend" November 14, 1957 * 7 7 "Monastario Sets a Trap" November 21, 1957 * 8 8 "Zorro's Ride into Terror" November 28, 1957 * 9 9 "A Fair Trial" December 5, 1957 * 10 10 "Garcia's Secret Mission" December 12, 1957 * 11 11 "Double Trouble for Zorro" December 19, 1957 * 12 12 "Zorro, Luckiest Swordsman Alive" December 26, 1957 * 13 13 "The Fall of Monastario" January 2, 1958 * 14 14 "Shadow of Doubt" January 9, 1958 * 15 15 "Garcia Stands Accused" January 16, 1958 * 16 16 "Slaves of the Eagle" January 23, 1958 * 17 17 "Sweet Face of Danger" January 30, 1958 * 18 18 "Zorro Fights His Father" February 6, 1958 * 19 19 "Death Stacks the Deck" February 13, 1958 * 20 20 "Agent Of The Eagle" February 20, 1958 * 21 21 "Zorro Springs a Trap" February 27, 1958 * 22 22 "The Unmasking of Zorro" March 6, 1958 * 23 23 "The Secret of the Sierra" March 13, 1958 * 24 24 "The New Commandante" March 20, 1958 * 25 25 "The Fox and the Coyote" March 27, 1958 * 26 26 "Adios, Señor Magistrado" April 3, 1958 * 27 27 "The Eagle's Brood" April 10, 1958 * 28 28 "Zorro by Proxy" April 17, 1958 * 29 29 "Quintana Makes a Choice" April 24, 1958 * 30 30 "Zorro Lights a Fuse" May 1, 1958 * 31 31 "The Man with the Whip" May 8, 1958 * 32 32 "The Cross of the Andes" May 15, 1958 * 33 33 "The Deadly Bolas" May 22, 1958 * 34 34 "The Well of Death" May 29, 1958 * 35 35 "The Tightening Noose" June 5, 1958 * 36 36 "The Sergeant Regrets" June 12, 1958 * 37 37 "The Eagle Leaves the Nest" June 19, 1958 * 38 38 "Bernardo Faces Death" June 26, 1958 * 39 39 "The Eagle's Flight" July 3, 1958 Season 2 (1958–59 No. overall No. in season Title Original air date * 40 1 "Welcome to Monterey" October 9, 1958 * 41 2 "Zorro Rides Alone" October 16, 1958 * 42 3 "Horse of Another Color" October 23, 1958 * 43 4 "The Señorita Makes a Choice" October 30, 1958 * 44 5 "Rendezvous at Sundown" November 6, 1958 * 45 6 "The New Order" November 13, 1958 * 46 7 "An Eye for an Eye" November 20, 1958 * 47 8 "Zorro and the Flag of Truce" November 27, 1958 * 48 9 "Ambush" December 4, 1958 * 49 10 "The Practical Joker" December 11, 1958 * 50 11 "The Flaming Arrow" December 18, 1958 * 51 12 "Zorro Fights a Duel" December 25, 1958 * 52 13 "Amnesty for Zorro" January 1, 1959 * 53 14 "The Runaways" January 8, 1959 * 54 15 "The Iron Box" January 15, 1959 * 55 16 "The Gay Caballero" January 22, 1959 * 56 17 "Tornado Is Missing" January 29, 1959 * 57 18 "Zorro Versus Cupid" February 5, 1959 * 58 19 "The Legend of Zorro" February 12, 1959 * 59 20 "Spark of Revenge" February 19, 1959 * 60 21 "The Missing Father" February 26, 1959 * 61 22 "Please Believe Me" March 5, 1959 * 62 23 "The Brooch" March 12, 1959 * 63 24 "Zorro and the Mountain Man" March 19, 1959 * 64 25 "The Hound of the Sierras" March 26, 1959 * 65 26 "Manhunt" April 2, 1959 * 66 27 "The Man from Spain" April 9, 1959 * 67 28 "Treasure for the King" April 16, 1959 * 68 29 "Exposing the Tyrant" April 23, 1959 * 69 30 "Zorro Takes a Dare" April 30, 1959 * 70 31 "An Affair of Honor" May 7, 1959 * 71 32 "The Sergeant Sees Red" May 14, 1959 * 72 33 "Invitation to Death" May 21, 1959 * 73 34 "The Captain Regrets" May 28, 1959 * 74 35 "Masquerade for Murder" June 4, 1959 * 75 36 "Long Live the Governor" June 11, 1959 * 76 37 "The Fortune Teller" June 18, 1959 * 77 38 "Señor China Boy" June 25, 1959 * 78 39 "Finders Keepers" July 2, 1959 Specials (1960–61) No. overall No. in season Title Original air date * 79 1 "El Bandido" October 30, 1960 * 80 2 "Adios, El Cuchillo" November 6, 1960 * 81 3 "The Postponed Wedding" January 1, 1961 * 82 4 "Auld Acquaintance" April 2, 1961 Category:Disney Channel Category:Zorro Category:NatureRules1 Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Universal Kids Category:Cartoon Network Category:Noggin Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney XD Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nick Jr Category:Nelvana Category:Teletoon Category:Treehouse TV